


【TSN】【ME】小王子的玫瑰花

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 聯覺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN作者：Rastar分級：G配對：ME提要：Mark可以聞到別人的情緒。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【TSN】【ME】小王子的玫瑰花

【原創】【TSN】【ME】小王子的玫瑰花 (一發完)  
原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
分級：G  
配對：ME  
提要：Mark可以聞到別人的情緒。

Mark從小就可以聞到別人的情緒。

他小時候不小心說出口後被診斷為聯覺，就像有人可以聽到音樂同時看到顏色，而他是感受情緒並轉換成具體味道。

通常每個人都會有他自己獨有的味道，而情緒就像是在上面調味，通常開心的味道最好聞，負面情緒則相反。

總體來說，Mark覺得這項能力帶來的是正面影響。

像是Arielle通常是薄荷味的，而她笑起來的時候就像有人在房間打翻了薄荷精油，而Dustin是小狗狗的味道，開心的Dustin是在雨後放晴的草地上打滾過的小狗狗的味道。

而Wardo是玫瑰的味道。

剛認識時的Wardo是含苞待放的花苞，Mark只能聞到一點點味道，熟識了之後Wardo聞起來像是千葉玫瑰，低調迷人的香氣，有種輕微的甜味，Mark喜歡和這個狀態下Wardo待在一起。

沾有清晨露水的玫瑰是早上上課還沒完全睡醒的Wardo，看到他和前女友在一起的Wardo帶有玫瑰特有的酸澀氣息，猶豫時的Wardo聞起來像是大雨過後的玫瑰園，濕漉漉的。

Wardo開心興奮時他的味道變成更外放的大馬士革玫瑰，當他笑起來那濃郁的花香就會直衝Mark的腦門，讓Mark頭暈目眩。

驚訝的Wardo帶了點佛手柑的柑橘類香，而為他擔心的Wardo像是玫瑰花茶溫溫潤潤卻帶了些微的苦澀，劫後餘生的Wardo而是玫瑰中帶了點俏皮的清檸味。

不過Wardo吻起來倒是沒有玫瑰味，就是，就是Wardo自己的味道。

加州別墅派對狂歡時的Wardo是撒了金箔閃粉的巧克力玫瑰花，大量的甜掩蓋了微苦的巧克力外衣，內裡的花瓣多汁且微微酸甜。

通常電話中的情緒不夠強烈到讓Mark產生連覺，但是吵架發火的Wardo是乾玫瑰的味道。

而被大雨淋過的Wardo卻是被火烤過的玫瑰味，有一股燒焦的味道。砸他電腦的Wardo聞起來像是玫瑰的灰燼，讓Mark感到窒息。

而談判桌上的Wardo……談判桌上的Wardo是凋零衰敗的玫瑰，那苦澀帶酸的味道讓Mark熏出眼淚，他的玫瑰，他的Wardo不該是這樣的味道的。

Wardo應該像是微甜內斂的千葉玫瑰，他應該像是張揚奔放的大馬士革，他不應該有這種凋零衰敗的味道。

Mark用手抹去淚水，但不停有新的眼淚湧出，Wardo勉為其難的遞了張衛生紙給他，他現在聞起來像是一個古怪的混合體，那種衰敗的味道淡了些，首先是佛手柑再來是花茶淡苦澀味浮了上來，又有些他沒聞過的霉味。

佛手柑是驚訝，花茶是擔心，但是霉味呢？Mark從沒在Wardo身上聞到這個味道，他只能猜到是負面情緒的。

Mark道了歉並表示他會想辦法賠償Wardo一切的損失，那股衰敗頹唐的氣味立刻就淡去不少。

信任的建立永遠比毀壞難得多。

他的玫瑰不脆弱，不需要放在玻璃罩子裡。

但他們之間的感情就像那氣味，需要小心翼翼的呵護，否則就易吹散在風中。

在那之後很久的一天清晨，當鬧鐘響起犯懶的Wardo將頭埋到Mark頸窩繼續睡，Mark終於知道信任是什麼味道。

信任是玫瑰新發的嫩芽的味道。

+++  
Arielle是真馬的妹妹。  
可能會有人覺得這個連覺梗眼熟，因為這是腦洞13啊XDDD終於寫了。

霉味是自我厭惡。


End file.
